The Storms They Trooped
by Dan Amsterdam
Summary: Two Stormtroopers discover an object holding a mysterious power...
1. The Storms They Trooped

THE STORMS THEY TROOPED

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations or objects appearing in this work are owned by that of this author.

It was a quiet night aboard the Death Star. Things were getting back on track after the base was invaded by the son of Lord Vader. Lord Vader fended off the apprintence Jedi, wounding him and having him cast off the base.

It was on this night, however, that two Stormtroopers, Greg and Oswald, were assigned for cleaning duty on the bottom of the Death Star.

"Hey Greg, you planning to be done with your side any time soon?", grumbled an irate Oswald.

"Just give me a damn minute here, these stains are impossible to get off!" Greg yelled back. It was then that he noticed something peculiar.

A severed human hand was grasping onto a pipe. Greg yanked the hand off. "Hey Oswald, come check this out!"

Oswald turned down the corridor only to be smacked with the hand by Greg. "This must be the Jedi hand that the intruder lost last week." replied Greg.

"Uggh." muttered Oswald. "Well, what do you reckon we do with it, other then use it in a way that will result in me having to FRIGGIN' KILL YOU?!"

"Let's take this to the lab guys, have 'em look at it. Maybe this still has some Jedi powers in it." said Greg.

"Well let's try it first thing in the morning. C'mon now, it's almost curfew." replied Oswald.


	2. Emergency Landing

Elsewhere on the Star, a dark figure stood facing the window of his chambers, leering into the deep void beyond. This was not long, as he would be interrupted.

"Lord Vader, it has been calculated that the Death Star's fuel supply should run out entirely within a matter of four days. However, the fuel ships will not be able to make it there until next week. What would you suggest be our course of action?"

"My dear Grand Moff Tarkin, obviously a situation like this shall require desparate measures. Therefore, plans should be made for an emergency landing at Yavin 13. Their resources should be able to sustain our armys until the fuel ship arrive."

"It shall be done." Tarkin began to head towards the door, then stopped and looked back. "And shall we continue the search for the severed hand of your own son?"

"It is of no importance now." replied Vader. "Luke fought me as a novice, thus the hand of a novice was severed. It should hold no such power of great force. If it is come across, dispose of it."

"Very well then." agreed Tarkin as he departed. 


	3. What Must Be Done

The following morning, Greg and Oswald brought the severed hand in for testing at the Death Star laboratory.

"Hmmm..." mused head lab technician New Grevious. "You two have found quite an interesting specimen here."

"So how much can we get for it?" asked Oswald. Greg jabbed him in the chest with his elbow. "Now wait a damn second, we want to know if it can still do anything."

"Well, allow me to refer you to this blood sample collected from this hand." explained Grevious. "As you can see here, this individual has a very high amount of white blood cells. Now as we all know, a large amount of white blood cells would indicate a level of strong Jedi power. Clearly, this man, and well as his former hand, rate quite strong among the Jedi rank."

"Can we have it back?" asked Oswald.

"Well, I suppose, but don't count on getting that hand to perform any Jedi tricks. From the damage taken by that hand, it would take at least two years for it to function properly. Off you go then." Grevious had a trainee escort the two out.

"Well how that." said Greg. "Of course, now we can't really do anything with this hand's power, but let's fiddle with it a little after lunch."

"No. We do not have much time to spare." asserted Oswald. "We were destined to find this, thus we have the responsibilities to put these powers to important use."

"So then, uh, what?" asked Greg. "Should we rob the vending machines?"

"No time for that now." explained Oswald. "We must fulfill our destiny. We must take over the Death Star!"


	4. In The Core

Greg and Oswald took one of the elevators down to the very core of Death Star, where its power source was held.

"Say what do you this place is run on anyway?" asked Greg. "I've heard rumors that it runs on unrefined pottasium."

"Really, cause I've heard word that this place is run on souls." said Oswald. "Which would mean that if we die here, our souls would end up powering part of this place."

"You think they could be, like, pottasium souls?" inquired Greg. "There's only one way to find out." said Oswald.

The elevator stopped at the core. As the doors opened, the two saw a Jedi and a Sith battling it out within a large force field.

"Who are these guys?" asked Oswald. "Why these are the famed Jedi Master Kocod Servis and the powerful Sith Lord Sweed Marxa. A couple they were picked up by Lord Vader and put into the core power chamber where the Death Star would be powered by the emotions and strength from their eternal battle. Geeze, everyone knows that." explained Greg. "Anyway, let's take them out."

Greg and Oswald located the three switches that activated the force field. Oswald lunged at the dreaded Sith Lord, ripping the lightsaber out of his hand and pummeling him into unconsciousness. Greg knocked the Jedi Master out cold with a swift boot to the face.

"All right, now the top brass may have some backup Jedis and Siths ready to battle, so let's quickly get up to Vader's quarters and take him down." said Oswald. "And then we'll be in control of the Death Star then? But what will we do with it?" asked Greg.

"...I'll get back to you on that." 


	5. And So They Did It

Darth Vader lingered in his private chambers when he suddenly heard some noises. Hw wondered what was going out outside.

Suddenly, Greg and Oswald burst into the room. Vader demanded to know what was the meaning of this, which was responded by by Oswald telling him to shut up, they are taking over this place now.

Vader called them fools and that they have made a tragic mistake. Greg ran over and began slugging him across the face. Oswald knocked Vader over with a legsweep.

As Vader got up, he told the two that he had no time for this. As he said this, he pulled out the lightsaber on his side. Greg said that Vader that apparently he is not taking them rather seriously. Oswald ripped the lightsaber out of his hand and threw it across the room. Greg kicked Vader in the head, making him collapse again.

The two stomped harshly on Vader for three minutes, then Oswald suggested that maybe they dump Vader into the trash chute. Greg agreed, and so they hoisted Vader up and dropped him into the trash chute.

Greg mused that this was easier than he thought, and Oswald asked him what they should do now. Greg said that they should first get out the intercom. 


	6. All The Death Stars

"Attention personal!" yelled the voice of Greg. "This is Greg! We are now in control of the Death Star!" The other Stormtroopers cheered. "And now for our first order of buisness..." Greg suddenly felt sick and vomited in his helmet. Oswald shook his head in disgust.

Tarkin came in. "My liege, we have recieved a call from Emperor Sidious. I believe he has a response for your recent mutiny."

Sidious appeared in hologram. "IMBICILES! You two have no authority to overthrow this station unless it is necessary for myself to permit you to do so! This sabotage has severely thrown our operations off target!"

Oswald spoke up, "Well now, perhaps we can make a compromise here. We can comply with your plans, provided we do it however and whenever we want."

Greg interrupted "And give us all the other Death Stars!"

Sidious guffawed. "You are barely keeping this one under check, and now you want all the other 291 Stars. This ought to be good for a laugh. Then so be it, we'll return for the your corspes by next week." Sisious faded out.

"Excellent." mused Greg. "Now let's go get something to eat. How about one of the maintainence guys?" "Ah geez, we're resorting to cannibalism already?" muttered Greg. 


	7. A Sinister Plan

Vader slogged through the waste tunnels of his former Death Star. Seeing a dianoga swimming around, Vader quickly grabbed and devoured it whole.

"There has to be a way to reclaim what was once mine.." pondered Vader as he slouged through his own feces. "Surely I can discover a way to defeat those trainees." Staring across to the vast mountains of filth that surrounded him, Vader suddenly came to an idea, one so failproof that it cannot possibly fail.

"In order to bring down the Death Star, the only known way would be to use another Death Star against it! There should be enough materials in this area to build my own!" Having said that, Vader transversed the mighty hills of excrement in search of supplies. After three long grueling days, his own Death Star had been completed. 


	8. No One Can Stop A Death Star

Vader's Death Star hovered through the halls of his former Death Star. What Stormtroopers intending to take down Vader's new Star saw themselves torched into oblivion. Five of them, to be exact. Other than them, the overtaken Death Star was eerily empty. Vader approached the power orb that kept the first Death Star functional and crushed it, causing the Death Star to implode.

Having escaped in his Death Star, Vader contacted Sidious. "My lord, this is Admiral Vader. The usupers have been dealt with." "This is good news," sneered Sidious, "however all of the Death Stars have been overtaken, and each one has claimed a galaxy to hold under its fist of terror."

"If this is the case," replied Vader, "then I shall search for my own galaxy to rule, and prepare an army strong enough to vanquish all the competing galaxies, including yours. Expect me." 


End file.
